Vampire Bride
by GeekFanGirl
Summary: Story of Sophia and her life as a vampire. 'Interview with a vampire' movie verse. Louis/OC/Lestat. ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Let me just say that I know Lestat and Louis are considered a gay couple! But in this story they are BISEXUAL, so I dont want anyone to complain about how Louis or Lestat are not gay in this story, but they are bisexual. **

**This story is Louis/OC/Lestat**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sophia**

* * *

><p>My life changed on the night of 1792 when two vampires took away my humanity. I was 19 years old, I was dying when they found me, not of sickness but of abuse. My father was forcing me to marry a man of 37 who was a lord because our family was losing money. I wanted to marry, but for love and I wanted children, mostly a little girl. On the night before my wedding I went over to the grave of my mother in my wedding dress and kneeled, whispering a prayer and then took out a knife putting over my heart, I wanted end it all until, <em>he<em> stopped me. He was a beautiful blond haired man, who looked to be in his 20s and with piercing light blue eyes.

"Are you ready to die?" he was caressing my face as I shook my head, he continued to speak to me,

"Would you become the bride of death, become a beautiful walking corpse, if you say yes I will give everything your heart desires to a man you love to revenge against your father." I nodded, I don't know why but it seemed like what he was offering was what I wanted.

Love and revenge to those who took advantage of me.

Before I knew he ripped into my neck and drained me. He let go of my neck and put his lips to my ear, "I have drained you to the point of death, my love, drink and join me in death." he cut his wrist and put it to my mouth. I drank, at first it just tasted like blood until it started to taste... Different. I felt a thirst for it, I held it firmly to mouth until he jerked it away roughly. I felt my heart stop and I felt different.

"Look around with your vampire eyes, my love." I looked around, my vision was clearer. I looked around as if I was a child in a flower garden, curious and amazed.

"Are you ready to go home, Sophia?"

"Yes." He brought me to a large house, which I assumed belonged to him, I got a chance to look at my self in the mirror. My light brown hair became dark brown, my drown eyes became pale blue like Lestat's, and my skin was pale. I was beautiful.

Lestat told me he wanted me to wear something nice. I picked out a pail blue gown with pink roses and pinned my hair back. I walked to where I heard Lestat and another man talking,"I have something for you,Louis."

"What?" the other man asked annoyed, Lestat smirked,"You can come out now, Sophia."

I walked out into plain sight and saw that other man Lestat was talking to was another vampire. He had brown hair and pale blue eyes, he was looking at me with wide eyes. He was beautiful.

"She was about to kill herself, I thought she make the perfect wife for you, Louis."

Louis continued to stare at me with his pale blue eyes, he stood from his seat and walk over to me. He pushed a loose hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. He took me by surprise when he put his lips to mine,"I see you like her already." Lestat smirked, as Louis and I were still kissing. After we pulled away we sat down and talked, mostly about I had become and why.

When it was dawn Lestat and Louis brought me to my coffin,"Sleep and when you awake we will still be here waiting for you to awaken."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I'm sorry I'm making Louis a love sick puppy but I promise there will be some vampire action in the next chapter. And I will repeat this, LESTAT AND LOUIS ARE BISEXUAL IN THIS STORY!<strong>

**Please Review and tell me what you think, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Will have some gore in this chapter**

* * *

><p>After I woke up that night I felt a hunger, a strange hunger. A hunger for... blood. They could could tell I was hungry by the look on my face, they took me to a tavern.<p>

"Sophia, look around." I did what Lestat said, I looked around and I could smell the blood of everyone,"Now look for someone to drink." I looked around and saw a young man looking at me with a lustful look in his eyes. I looked at Lestat for permission, he nodded. I walk over the drunken man and gave him a lustful look, I walk away feeling him fallowing me. When we were out of sight, I graved him and started kissing his neck, then I sunk my teeth into his neck. He started to scream, I put my hand over his mouth. I started drinking his blood. I was hungry, real hungry, I started ripping his neck open. Drinking and eating everything I could get my hands on, when I was full, I heard Lestat behind me laughing loudly.

"Oh, what a beautiful site!"

I stood up and wiped my mouth, Louie came in and saw the sight of the man with a ripped open neck before him,"Monstrous." that was all he could say.

After leaving the tavern we went back to the house and went to the underground were our coffins were, after Lastat went to sleep me and Louis were alone. "I didn't like it." I said in hatred, lowering my head in shame.

"Didn't like what?"

"The killing, I don't like it, it didn't feel good."

"I don't like it either, I don't want to live like this. I never asked for this." Louis always did look sad, like he wanted something... Life. "You want regular life back don't you, I can see it in your eyes." I said putting a hand on his cheek, he put his over mine and leaned into my palm. He stood up from his seat and kissed me tenderly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. He put his arm under me knees and carried me bridal stile to his bed upstairs, he set me down on the bed still kissing me. I felt him on top of me, he moved his lips to my neck, kissing and nipping hard, I moaned loudly in pleasure and I tangled my hands in his hair.

"Louis, please make love to me." He stopped and looked at me with beautiful pale blue eyes,"Are you sure, because ounce it's done, you will be mine." I nodded. After taking off our cloths he entered me and made sweet love to me, when it was done we whispered words of love to each other.

After getting dressed we went to the underground and I slept with him in his coffin.

I whispered,"I love you, my dark angel."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry. Fast chapter. I just want to get to Claudia. PLEASE REVIEW by the way that was my first love scene.<strong>


	3. THANK YOU AN

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**I just wanted to say thank you to RevengeOfThePhionex and michi-min for the reviews and adding me to your favorites. Thanks to them I'm going to try to update more on _Hardy's Girls_ and _Vampire Bride. _**

**_The reason I'm saying thank you is because they are the first to review my stories. They have increased my confidence on this website. I promise I will make you guys happy!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**SORRY! IM SO SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to Louis still holding me in his arms, my hand went to hair. I brushed it gently and smiled as my dark angel's eyes opened slowly, he looked around the coffin then at me. He smiled then put his hand to my face as if he was checking I was real, he kissed my forehead,"Sophia, hear me now. I will protect you and keep you out of harms way, no one will take you from me. You are now the only light in my life."<p>

I went into tears as I heard the gentle words of my new husband coming out if my his lips,"And I will you Louis. Always and forever." I laid my head on his chest as he embraced me in passionate manner.

From that day on my Louis and I had been as a husband and wife, we only drank the blood of animals. Mostly chickens,rats, rabbits and deer. The day had come when Louis burned down his house after he lost control and killed one of the servant girls. He freed the slaves, Lestat was angered, of course. We ended up living beneath a graveyard that night.

Louis head was laid in my lap as he slept on the stone ground, Lestat was sitting with an angered look on his face.

I decided to speak,"Lestat, he did what he had to do."

"WHAT! WHAT IS IT HE HAD TO DO? YOU TELL ME!" I looked down afraid to look at my creator's face of enragement. Louis started to wake up.

"We're are we?" Louis asked he didn't move from my lap.

Lestat rolled his eyes,"What do you think, my idiot friend? A nice filthy cemetary, is this suitable enough?" he asked sarcastically, I glared at him. Louis chuckled,"We belong in hell."

"Oh but there is no hell. We don't belong in it."

* * *

><p>REVIEW AND PLEASE FORGVE ME! IM SORRY FOR NOT UP DATING SOONER!<p>

CLAUDIA"S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 4

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>We moved everywhere, Lestat has already killed at least 20 people and Louis never drank from a human. I, like Louis, never drank from a human only animals. That was one way Lestat would be able to find me or Louis,'Fallow the corpses of rats.' he would say.<p>

Now here we are living in the diseased streets of Paris. Death surrounded us, people being buried and getting killed with the terrible pleage in their blood. On one day when walking the streets alone I came across a doll shop, I looked in the window at the porcelain dolls dressed in silk and velvet with their perfect hair in bonnets. I felt a tear coming down my face.

I could hear Lestat's voice in the distance. "Louis, come back! YOU ARE WHAT YOU ARE" I ran to Lestat voice, it lead to a small room with Lestat laughing in the frame of the door.

"Lestat, what has happened? Where's Louis?"

"Come see for your self, my dear Sophia." I walked in the room and I saw a little girl lying on the bed with teeth marks on her pale neck. My hand covered my mouth, I turned to Lestat angered. "What did you do to her?" I asked angrily, Lestat laughed even harder. "Oh my dear Sophia, this isn't my doing."

Louis did this? I turned my attention back to the child, I placed my hand on her forehead."Lestat she's cold."

"I know, carrying her to the inn I'll be back with Louis." I took the child in my arms and cradled her as if she was a baby. My baby. Once in the spared room I gently laid her on the bed and placed the covers over her. I got a good look at her, blonde hair, pale skin and most likely blue eyes. I sat next to her as if I was her mother at her sick daughter's bedside.

"Do you remember how much you wanted her?" Lestat came in with Louis, he eyes lit up when he saw the young girl next to me. "I thought I had killed her."

Lestat took me by the arm and pulled me off the bed, I looked at Louis with a worried look. Lestat caressed the girl's face and spoke gently to her,"Claudia," her eyes opened and she looked at Lestat,"yes, your sick my precious and I'm going to give you something to make you better ." Lestat took his wrist and cut it but Louis grasped it,"No!"

"Lestat she's just a child."

"Do you both want her to die?" I looked down, of course I didn't want her to die but she was just a child. Lestat smirked before he almost had his wrist to her mouth until I stopped him. "Wait," Lestat looked at me irritated,"I want to do it. Louis took her blood and I want to be the one to do it. If she is to be my daughter her blood with be my blood." Louis looked at me in disbelief but I gave him a reassuring smile saying I know what I'm doing.

Lestat smiled,"Oh course sweet Sophia." I glared at him before biting my wrist and setting it on Claudia's mouth. Soon her hands went to my wrist to hold it there, I pulled away quickly then felt the cut heal. Me and Louis watched in horror as Claudia's features became pale and her hair curl and her teeth grow sharp.

She looked around before getting up,"I want some more." she said, Lestat smiled. "Of course you want more." he went over and rang of the bells. One of the maids came in and Lestat quickly choke her then laid her gently on the bed then claudia dug her teeth into her throat while Lestat said gentle words to her.

"Gently my sweet, they are so innocent. Now stop." Claudia let go of the women's neck,"But I want some more." she said as a child would say when wanting candy.

"Oh, I know sweet Claudia but you must stop before the heart stops. You've done so well, look at you. Not a drop spilt." He caressed her face.

"Where's mama?" she asked looking up at him.

"Mama? Mama is right there." He pointed to me, Claudia smiled and ran into my arms."Mama!" I hugged her tightly and it made me so happy to hear her call me that. She looked at me then at Louis, she looked at me questionably and I nodded knowing what she was asking.

"Pappa!" She hugged Louis, he brushed her hair back the glared at Lestat. "You monster."

Lestat smiled,"One big happy family."


	6. Chapter 5

**ENJOY!**

**Hey do you think you guys can tell what you thought about Sophia being Claudia's 'blood mom'**

* * *

><p>Claudia was everything I wanted, innocent, pure and beautiful. But she was getting influenced by Lestat, she drank from humans as Lestat did. Louis and I now drank from humans too gut it still hurt our souls. Right after we changed Claudia I took her under my wing and became her teacher. I taught her everything from reading to playing piano to sewing. But Lestat still had his influence on her by bribing her with dolls and toys. And blood.<p>

"Claudia do want to show papa the song I taught you?" Claudia nodded happily and went over to the piano while me and Louis sat on the couch next to eachother smiling. Her small fingers played upon the keys when she was done me and Louis clapped. "That was wonderful, Claudia." she ran up to me and hugged me tightly, I could hear Lestat behind us clapping. "Yes wonderful my lovely Claudia," I frowned at his voice,"now it's almost sunrise, Claudia would like to have something to eat before you go to sleep?" she nodded and left with Lestat.

I frowned in anger, Louis could sense it."What's troubling you?" he asked in a gentle voice. I shook my head and looked at him,"Lestat."

"Lestat?Why?"

I stood up and walked to the window seeing Claudia drinking the blood of an old women. "Yes, Lestat! Have you seen the influence he has on Claudia? He's turning her into a monster, a killer! I don't want my little girl to be a killer!" I started to sob, I felt Louis wrap his arms around my waist then pull me close. He took me to our coffin and pulled me close.

I woke up to a knock on the lid, I opened it to see Claudia holding one of her dolls,"Mama can I sleep with you and papa?" I scooted over to make room for her between me and Louis. She sleep in our coffin from that day on until she wanted one of her own, but still when she woke she crawl in between me and Louis.

As the years went on we watched the world evolve, we were now americans. Claudia was starting to have her realization of not growing, one night when we were strolling Claudia spotted a beautiful women singing.

Lestat, Louis and I came up behind Claudia. "Now thats what I call pure creole." he placed his hand on her shoulder but she shoved it off and moved next to me,"What? Don't you want her?'' Lestat asked.

"I want to be her, will I mama? Be like her or you someday?" she asked me I smiled.

"You grow more like Louis and Sophia everyday soon you'll be eating rats!" Claudia looked up at me,"Rats? When did you and papa eat rats, mama?"

Louis bent to her hight,"It was a long time ago before you were born." he then made a slurping sound, I giggled with Claudia.

After a few years Claudia still thought of that women singing and what she looked like. Even though she was still in a child's body her mind evolved into a women's, she mature enough to understand what me and Louis had done to her.

I walked in her bedroom seeing her drawing the same women."Yes mother?" she asked without looking at me still keeping her attention on her drawing. I looked at the box in my hand then at her,"I have present for you."

"Another doll? I have dozens you realize?" she said annoyed.

"No not this time, here." I set the box next her, she looked at it then at me. She unwrapped the satan bow then opened the lid, she pulled out the teddy bear I had made for her. "I made it for you, I thought you could have something different than a doll." she hugged me.

"Thank you mama."

I could feel Lestat come in,"Oh now isn't this sweet?" I glared at him. Then I saw him smelling the air,"What's that?" he shoved me Claudia off the bed, he started throwing the dolls off the bed until he saw the dead body under them. He went over to Claudia and grabbed her wrist,"Claudia what did you do!"

She struggled,"WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO!"

* * *

><p>I know a stupid place to leave off but I'm working on the next chapter.<p>

I can't wait to get to Armand.


	7. HELP!

**Hey readers sorry about the long wait.**

**Okay I'm having a bit of a writers block problem and I could actually use some help for ideas for this story. I really appreciate all of the nice reviews and I'm really glad that this is my most famous story. Please tell what you think I should add in this story like relationship wise and conflict wise Im having a really hard time trying to think of some stuff.**

**HELP PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 6

**ENJOY  
>PICTURES ARE BACK ON MY PROFILE!And I like to sat thanks for the ideas that everyone has helped me with:D<strong>

* * *

><p>Claudia ran out of her bedroom with Lestat and me fallowing."I WANTED HER! I WANTED TO BE HER!" She tipped over the coffee table, then she brought the scissors to her hair. I immediately tried to stop her, "Claudia don't." Louis stepped in,"Claudia listen to your mother." She didn't listen she started cutting her golden hair until it resemble a boys hair cut she ran into her room and shut the door. Louis opened the door after hearing Claudia scream, she came back out with her hair the same way it was before."WHO DID IT? WHICH ONE OF YOU MADE ME THE WAY I AM?"<p>

"What you are a vampire gone insane that pollutes it's own bed!" Lestat spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"Then it wasn't always so Sophia and Louis were both human same as I! Your the one that made us what we are didn't you!" She cut both of Lestat cheeks, which healed quickly. "How did you do it? Tell me how it was done!" Lestat took Claudia's throat,"Your lucky I let you live or else you'd be like that damned corpse now get ride of it!" he pushed her back.

"You get rid of it." She threw down the scissors and walked out to the balcony with Louis fallowing her. I sat on the couch watching Lestat taking out the corpse, I glared at him."Your the one that made her like this." He snapped his gaze to me, I continued speaking with as much courage I could hold,"You taught her that when you want something take it and she did. It's your fault!'' he ran over to me and wrapped a hand around my throat tight, I took a hold of his hand trying to move it. Louis came back growled, he tackled him growling with Lestat doing the same.

"Why are you both so angry at me? You where the one that drank from her and you,"he turned his head to me,"you where the one who gave her immortal life."

"Mother...Father...Your the ones who made me like this?" I turned and to my horror Claudia heard everything, bloody tears came to my eyes as I watched her face sadden. I nodded Louis stood up from Lestat and tried to walk to Claudia but she back away and ran into her room.

"So now you see? I have done nothing." Lestat said as he walk out the front door. I fell to the ground on my knees and I felt Louis hands on my shoulders trying to comfort me. "Louis, he's right...What I thought to be my sweet angel and my new happy world has become a living hell. Claudia cant live like this." Louis touched his forehead to mine,

"We leave tomorrow we take Claudia with us and we leave on the next available boat out of here."

* * *

><p>Sorry took so long. :(<p> 


End file.
